Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to user interfaces for spreadsheet application, and in particular, to methods and apparatuses providing contextual suggestion in planning spreadsheet applications.
Spreadsheet applications have found use for a variety of purposes, including but not limited to analysis, planning, forecasting, conducting Enterprise Performance Management (EPM) related tasks in general, and others.
In such a spreadsheet type of user interface, the data is typically presented in a grid of rectangular layout. The grid is further divided in rows and columns where each data point occupies a cell uniquely identified by the row number and column number.
In interacting with the spreadsheet application, a user may seek to create headers, so as to organize the data according to a corresponding column or row. Conventional interfaces to spreadsheet applications, however, may not afford a user with an intuitive sense of the structure of an underlying data model, and/or the relationship between the data model and the various fields of the matrix.